


Tomoya’s dream

by QueenLadle



Series: The tale of Sayuri the Brave [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Funny, Gen, Humor, Humour, Satire, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLadle/pseuds/QueenLadle
Summary: The dreams of a madman are very strange indeed. Crackfic. Not to be taken seriously.
Series: The tale of Sayuri the Brave [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Tomoya’s dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi darlings
> 
> Before you read, take note that this piece was original posted to my current WIP ‘Sayuri’ as an April Fools prank chapter. Therefore, it’s meant to be taken as a piece of satire, with plenty of bad writing tropes and horrid grammar and spelling. I’m not saying that fics that use some of the techniques present are all bad in themselves, but the combination together has a pretty humourous effect.
> 
> This does feature a lot of my OCs, as it’s meant to exist within my fic, but everyone is so comically out of character and the plot of this prank chapter reads so much like crack that it really doesn’t matter if you’ve read my original fic or not. 
> 
> Within that being said, enjoy? Or don’t, it’s pretty bad.

Mayumi was very upset. Sayuri could know that she was upset becausei her face was like an upset face and she was crying tears glistenig in her blue orbs, like water from a drippy tap.

“Why are you cryng?” Sayuri asked becaseue she wanted to know.

“All the paper is gone!” Wailed Mayumi 

“what do u mean???” Questioned sayuri 

“All the trees have been burned down by a big fire so there is now no paper it’s so bad I am really upset by this.” Cried Mayumi 

“Oh that is bad no paper is not good.” Said Sayuri in understandement

“Yes I want to know who did burn down all the trees.” Wondered Mayumi,

Sayuri thought that she knew there was only one person who could do such big fire like it “I know” she said angrily “I will tell them they did something wrong desu”

“Arigato” said Mayumi sadly but happy

Sayuri went home.

Then she went to the kitchen.

Obito was trying to but something into the bin.

“I know what you did!” Yelled Sayuri

“What?” Said Obito

“You burned down all the trees” accused Sayuri

“no I didn’t” Obito lied. His face was like someone who is lying. Sayuri could tell that because she could see through his mask with her special dojutsu which is Kira Kira eyes.

“Yes you did” said Sayuri and went to the bin and picked up the rubbish. It was a packet with writing on it.

「スーパーうちは最高火遁XL」

“This is special flame jutsu for uchiha it makes your jutsu go bigger and all the over world that’s how you burned all the trees!”

Obito looked angrily “Well I don’t even like trees they remind me of the konoha and konoha suxxs!”

“that is stupid and anyway you are not XL you are only M size” shouted Sayuri and stomped off.

Then she went into hut room and put on a sparkly pink tutu dress and put her ketchup coloured hair into a curly hairstyle like a bowl of pasta and then she put on silver ninja shoes with diamonds and purple eyeshadow and pink lipstick.

She went to the village gate where there was her team.

“good morning Sayuri what a wonderfully glorious day it is! I hope you are feeling very well today,” said Masuo.

Sayuri just said “good morning” in a stoic way. She hoped that Masuo wouldn’t nanpa her again. (AN: Nanpa means when you try to hit on someone in Japanese. Okay back to the story, nyan! UwU)

“Hi bitch” said Ezume

“sup” said Sayuri

“hello,” said Tomoya. This time time he wasn’t wearing his multicoloured scarf but a green scarf.

“Where did you get that scarf it is nice,” said Sayuri

“Thank you. I stole it from a nihilistic psychopath who has a penchant for manipulating people to achieve his own misguided goals of world domination .” Said Tomoya.

There was a pause.

A long pause.

A long long pause. 

“Okay,” said Sayuri.

“This is our mission. We need to deliver this scroll to the land of Balamory,” said Tomoya

“Where is the land of Balamory, please tell us sensei,” said Masuo.

“It is here,” said Tomoya and got out a map, showing the naruto world. “There is balamory” he pointed to somewhere on the map.

“Hey bitch that is in the middle of the sea,” said Ezume.

“Oh yes,” said Tomoya and he drew a circle, “now it is the land. Okay let’s go.”

“But I don’t want to walk all the way there it is too far,” complained Sayuri

“I know that is why I got us all segways to get there,” said Tomoya and showed them that there was four segways that is one each.

So then they went on Segway to balamory. But unfortunately a whale ate Masuo. It was sad but there was no time for a funeral because they couldn’t see in the dark.

When they arrived they were in a forest and someone jumped down from the trees. She had long black hair with purple streaks and her headband was rainbow coloured with a star on it.

“Hello My name is Ebony I am from the magic starshine village yoroshiku onegaishimasu.”

“Yoroshiku onegaishimasu,” said Tomoya

“Let’s to this way to the magic temple,” said Enoby

“But bitch we need to deliver this scroll to the princess of balamory,” said Ezume

“Yes but I know there is a secret passage,” said Ebonuny

Sayuri didn’t like ebony she didn’t want to go to the magic temple she didn’t like temples because she thought that there was no mobile reception there or wi-fi.

But she followed with everyone to the temple even though in her head she was thinking I’m going to shank Ebony when she had the chance.

They arrived at the temple where there was a big crystal glowing in the centre it was like a very powerful one.

Then ebony turned round and took off her disguise.

  
It was...

Obito Uchiha!

“Oh my god it is you!” Shrieked Sayuri

“Yes it is my plan to remove all the trees!” Said obito manaclely 

Ezume ran up to Obito and threw some dirt at his face .And then he got stabbed Ezume in the chest and pushed him down the stairs.

Ezume broke all the bones in his body

“Oh no that is not fair why did you kill my friend!” Screamed Sayuri 

“Because I wanted to hahahahaha!” Laughed Obito.

Then he put a force field around Sayuri and tomato so they couldn’t get out. They watched and then her took the power of the crystal and took it in his hand and he transformed into a dragon! 

“NOW I HAVE ALL THE POWER OF THE GLAME AND I CAN GET RID OF ALL TREES TBETE WILL BE NO KONOHA BEVAUSE THERE ARE NO TREES!” 

Tomoya managed to disable the force field using a rubber band and a boiled sweet.

“Quick go Sayuri I will hold him off!” He shouted and got ready to attack Obito dragon.  
Then Sayuri run down the stairs and out into the forest. She ran to the princess of Balamory she would be the only one to Obito dragon. 

She ran through the woods but then a lot of wasps started chasing her, so then she got Chidori and mowed them down.

Then she got to he magic starshine castle it was like the castle and Disneyland but with more diamonds and there was flowers all around it.

“Hello I am from Sayuri I have come to save the trees!” Sayuri said

“No you can’t you need to have a ticket” said the guard angrily

“Yes I do have one but I dropped it” whined Saguri then went back and picked it up.

Then the guard scanned the ticket with his phone and she was allowed in. There in the castle was the princess of Balamory!  
  
“Hello Sayuri I am the princess. You just needs to throw this magic dust on the dragon and he will sleep and turn back!”

She have her a vial of special rainbow powder like the colours of a rainbow in the sky.

Then she went to the temple and threw the powder at the Obito dragon and he fell down and turned back into a man and was sleeping

“Yes we got rid of the dragon hooray!”

Then they went home but then a bear fell out of a tree onto Sayuri. And she died.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but not sorry. Yes I did read too much My Immortal prior to writing this.
> 
> If you want to read an actual half decent story about my characters that doesn’t feature random whales and mythical creatures then please check out my fanfic ‘Sayuri’ located on my profile


End file.
